


Poopy Head & Honey Bunch

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Morning Cuddles, The unremarkable house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Poopy Head & Honey Bunch

Mulder gazed at Scully as she came walking into the bedroom. She was wearing one of his button up pajama tops that ended mid thigh on her. She wore a pair of knee length woolen socks and was carrying two mugs of coffee. Her hair was much longer by this point. Scully had tied her hair into a messy morning bun. Her face was fresh and clean and she had finally had a good nights sleep. that happened when one was on vacation and a late night love making session. 

“Morning poopy head.” Scully smiled at Mulder. The morning sun danced in through the cracked curtains. Mulder sat up slowly, stretching his arms and running his hand over his face. 

“Morning honey bunch,” He smiled. Mulder accepted the cup of coffee, but couldn’t stop looking at her. 

Scully could feel his intense gaze as she took a sip of her coffee. She set the mug down and slid under the blanket. She wrapped her arms around his waist; nuzzling her face against his chest. 

“You are a literal angel.” Mulder murmured lowly and kissed her forehead. 

Scully enjoyed the warmth radiating off of him. In the middle of winter time, the unremarkable house was cold; seemingly all the time, “Did you mean to say that out loud?” Scully mumbled against his chest. 

Mulder smiled, breathing in deeply  as he gently ran his hand up and down her back; exhaling slowly, “Of course. How many times do I need to say it before you believe me?” He quipped.  

Scully ran her hand up his bare chest, threading her fingers through his hair and kissed him slowly; tasting the coffee on his tongue before finally saying, “You can say that as many times as you want.” She nipped his full bottom lip before finally pulling away, “Get some pants on. William will be up soon.” She said and slid out of bed. She sipped her cooled coffee as she walked towards the closet.


End file.
